


of broken hearts and twisted minds

by starssshine



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Gay Keith (Voltron), M/M, Miscommunication, Mutual Pining, Pining, Snippets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-02 00:42:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16295045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starssshine/pseuds/starssshine
Summary: How time is spent when not fighting the Galra or going on spy missions.Or, a series of calls in no particular order between Lance and Keith while Keith is at the Blade.





	of broken hearts and twisted minds

**Author's Note:**

> ok so i was sad and i wrote this whole thing during a sleepover while everyone was passed out  
> i'm sorry if this is messy  
> i hope you enjoy!!

“You could always come back, you know. We miss you. A lot.”

“And I miss you guys-  _ fuck,  _ you don’t know how much I miss you. All of you.”

“Then come ho- back!”

“You know I can’t. I have a mission here. This war goes beyond us, Lance. We can’t choose how we help- we just have to do what we can to end it.”

“I know.”

“You know I would come back in a heartbeat.”

“I know.”

“Lance.”

“I know, I know, I know. I just-”

“I do too. You know how I feel and I know how you feel.”

“Do you really? Are you sure?”

“Fine then, tell me. Tell me what’s going on.”

“Just- I miss you so much it  _ hurts _ . I miss arguing with you, I miss fighting with you, I miss seeing you put your hair in a ponytail because it was flopping in your eyes while you were fighting, I miss you flinging food in Pidge’s face when she was annoying you, I miss all of you. I just want you home.”

“Lance, I-”

“I  _ love  _ you, and I barely see you anymore.”

“God. I- I love you too, you know that, and I want nothing more than to be with you right now and I fucking can’t. I can’t.”

“I know. It’s okay. There’s nothing you can do.”

“Lance-”

“I’ll talk to you whenever we can.”

“ _ Lance- _ ”

“Goodnight, Keith.”

 

~~~

 

“You know, Pidge mentioned you today.”

“Oh?”

“She was like, ‘Oh yeah Matt, we had another gucci gang member,’”

“What the fuck is a gucci gang?”

“And he was like, ‘Oh really? Who?’ and she said ‘Remember that emo gay kid Shiro adopted when he was like, nineteen?’”

“This is homophobia, oh my god.”

“And he said ‘Oh, Keith! I remember him. Adam hated him.’ and Shiro was face-palming but I also think he was internally crying when Matt mentioned Shiro. Who the fuck is Adam? The vine guy?”

“Oh.”

“Oh?”

“Lance, Adam was Shiro’s fiancé.”

“... _ What? _ Shiro was going to get married?!”

“Yeah. They dated for years and years before Adam proposed. Shiro never forgave him for that, though. Adam was going to marry him even though he had a disease that was going to kill him within ten years. They were going to have a small wedding and I was going to be the best man, and then Shiro got the offer of Kerberos and that was it for Adam.”

“They broke up?”

“Yeah.”

“Seems like Adam was a dick.”

“Or Shiro.”

“What does that mean?”

“You know, Adam always called him Takashi. It was their thing. If anyone else called him Takashi, Adam got all pissy. He was only half-joking.”

“Okay…”

“But yeah. Shiro had the almost-perfect life and he lost his arm, lover, and home in one choice to go to space.”

“Wow. Uh, I’m sorry I brought it up. I didn’t mean to darken the mood.”

“Nah, it’s okay. I’m sorry I made it seem so bad. I’m just… bitter. For all the bickering I did with Adam, I loved him like an older brother. Like Shiro. And I miss him. A lot.”

“I know how it feels to miss siblings. I know what you mean.”

“Yeah.”

“You know, I didn’t expect to miss Earth. And I don’t- not really. Just people.”

“Why not?”

“I never had anywhere to go on Earth. Foster home here, Garrison there. Nothing was permanent and I never expected it to be. I thought that when we got in that lion, I might never have to go back.”

“I can’t imagine not wanting to go home.”

“But Lance, here’s the thing- I don’t miss Earth and I would be fine in space forever, but I would- I would go back there if I could go with you.”

 

~~~

 

“You know Keith, I have a confession.”

“You do?”

“Yeah.”

“...Well?”

“Let me just- god, I can’t believe I’m gonna say this. Fuck.”

“This sounds strange and slightly ominous.”

“Fuck.”

“Uh. Do you want me to talk about something while you get your brain going?”

“Please.”

“Okay, so, today during training, Kolivan was working on some technique with his tail. I don’t remember it exactly, but since I don’t have a fucking tail, I was watching. And he was doing this complicated jump over something and he fell. Flat on his fucking ass. Funniest thing I have seen in a long time.”

“Oh my god.”

“Antok- oh yeah, I’m ninety percent sure Antok and Kolivan are dating, it’s wild- starts choking trying not to laugh, while Kolivan gets up and acts like nothing happened. I almost passed out trying not to laugh. It was amazing.”

“We love that.”

“Yeah.”

“Yeah.”

“So uh… you ready now?”

“As I’ll ever be. So, as you have probably picked up by my big dumbass energy, I am bisexual.”

“Oh! Well, that’s cool, buddy. You know I’m very gay, so it’s not a problem. I’m glad that you feel welcome talking to me-”

“I’m not finished yet.”

“Oh. Well, carry on? I guess.”

“See, I have this crush on a guy. He’s dumb but he’s super funny and he’s secretly an actual cinnamon roll. And like, I don’t know what to do because I don’t think he’ll ever like me back.”

“Lance.”

“...yeah.”

“Do you have a crush on Hunk?”

“Oh my fucking god, Keith. I didn’t think you could become more oblivious.”

“What?”

“Dammit- I like you, Keith. I like you. I have a crush on you. I think you’re adorable and amazing and kickass and just- god.”

“I- Wait. You think I’m adorable?”

“Keith. I’m kind of losing my mind right now, okay? Do you wanna like, address the problem at hand?  _ Please _ ?”

“Oh. Uh. Yeah, I’ve been crushing on you since the Garrison. Did you not know that?”

“ _ No, I did not know that. _ ”

“Oh. Well. Yeah. You’re pretty fucking attractive, Lance.”

“Oh.”

“Yeah.”

“So like. Do you wanna date?”

“I mean, it’s kind of hard to date when you are millions and millions of lightyears apart. But I- I would like that.”

“Yeah?”

“I would like that a lot. If you would?”

“Oh, yeah I really would. It would be nice.”

“Nice?”

“Yeah?”

“Not the adjective I would have used.”

“Oh really? Well, what would _ you  _ have used?”

“Amazing.”

“Fuck off, Keith. I’m out of my element.”

 

~~~

 

“Hey babe!”

“Fuck- Lance, you know I am a disaster gay. Why do you make me suffer?”

“What? Do you find my pet names-”

“Please stop.”

“ _ Attractive? _ ”

“You do this every time.”

“I bet you’re blushing. I can hear your blush.”

“Lance.”

“You’re so cute, Keith.”

“No!”

“Yes!”

“Fuck off.”

“You know you love me.”

“Hmmmm….”

“Dammit, Keith.”

“Anyways, I think that Kolivan is planning on taking us to a meeting with you guys soon.”

“Oh?”

“Lance, have you checked your calendar recently?”

“No. Why?”

“Good. Don't. I’ll be coming soon to visit and I want you to be surprised.”

“Now you are gonna make me want to look even more.”

“Just do this one thing for me. Please, babe?”

“Ohmygod. You said babe!”

“Yep.”

“Damn, you're serious. Alright, I will stop myself from becoming tempted.”

“Thank you.”

“But really. What is it?”

“Lance!”

 

~~~

 

“Hey, Keith.”

“Hey.”

“Uh. You doing okay?”

“Yeah.”

“That’s good.”

“Yeah.”

“Okay, so are you going to interact with me or are you just going to use one word answers?”

“Look, I’m no good with people! You know that, Lance.”

“Keith, did you forget that you literally called me. I’m just trying to be hospitable and nice.”

“Thanks, Lance.”

“You’re welcome.”

“...How’s the team doing?”

“We’re okay. No one’s died yet, at least. Allura is still kicking ass as the blue paladin. Better than I was.”

“Don’t downplay yourself like that, Lance.”

“What? It’s true.”

“You were an amazing blue paladin. I don’t know what you’re going on about.”

“Says you.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

“You hate me, remember? I still don’t know why you listened to me that one time while Shiro was gone. I don’t know why you did half the stuff you did.”

“Lance…”

“What half-assed excuse do you have for me now?”

“What the fuck, Lance? Calm down. I was gonna say that- well, I never hated you.”

“Yeah. Sure.”

“I wasn’t the one to start the rivalry.”

“...Fine. Go on.”

“I only went against you in class because you were just as good as me. I never hated you! And well- well yeah, I never hated you. I wanted to- to be your friend.”

“You did?”

“Yeah.”

“Oh.”

“Yeah.”

“Sorry, man.”

“It’s alright. I was kind of a dick.”

“You really were.”

“Thanks. So much.”

“No problem.”

“Also, uh-”

“What?”

“I didn’t just leave Voltron because of the Blade.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

“Shit- fuck, sorry Lance. I’ve got to go, Kolivan’s gonna have my ass-”

“It’s alright, go be badass.”

“I’m sorry, bye!”

“Laters, Keith.”

 

~~~

 

“Hey Keith, you’re probably on some mission and yeah you can’t pick up the phone or whatever but I just realized I can leave messages on these and holy shit! Now I can send you a video of myself talking just so you don’t feel lonely in the middle of some Galra base. But I just wanted to let you know that I miss you, like any good boyfriend would, and I can’t wait until we have the meeting so I can see you again. You’re so attractive; I can’t wait to see your face in real life again. But yeah, that’s all. Sorry to bother. I love you!”

 

~~~

 

“H-Hey, Keith.”

“Shit, did I wake you up?”

“Nah, everythin’s fine. I’m just a little-”

“Go back to bed, Lance. I forgot about the time difference.This call isn’t that important.”

“But I miss you.”

“Lance-”

“Tell me about your mission.”

“It- it was okay.”

“No. What happened?”

“Just- god. My teammate was killed. Shot. Right in the chest.”

“Oh Keith…”

“And it’s not like I haven’t seen death before, I have, I'll be okay. I'm sorry to bother you with it.”

“Keith, your feelings can't just be brushed aside. I know that's how the Blade is, but you don't know what I would give to take you away from there.”

“This is what I can do to help this war. I don't get to choose how I can help- I just have to do what I can.”

“You know that I disagree with you on that, but I won't argue right now. Just- I'm so sorry.”

“Why? It wasn't your fault.”

“I know it wasn't. That doesn't stop me for being so goddamn  _ sorry _ . I'm sorry you had to do that. I'm sorry you had to see it. I wish I could take you away.”

“Fuck.”

“Y-You alright there, Keith?”

“You're too good for me, Lance. You really are.”

“Never.”

“God, I love you.”

“O-Oh.”

“Shit fuck damn, I didn't want to make you uncomfortable Lance, I'm sorry I said that, you don't have to feel the same way yet-”

“Hey!”

“Hey.”

“It's alright. I- I’ve liked you for years and years. At this point, I doubt I couldn’t  _ not  _ love you.”

“So you're saying… you love me?”

“I love you, Keith.”

“ _ Fuck _ .”

“Oh my god, you're so cute.”

“Leave me alone!”

 

~~~

  
  


“Hey.”

“Hey.”

“I’m sorry.”

“You have nothing to be sorry for, Lance. I deserved it.”

“No. I shouldn’t have gone off on you. I know you can’t come back, no matter how much I want you to.”

“And I want to come home too, Lance.”

“Home?”

“Home. You know I never had a home back on earth- it was foster home to running away to another foster home to the orphanage to the Garrison. But if I could come home for the first time ever, I would be fine with it being in your arms.”

“Keith..”

“Lance?”

“God, you're so good. I- I don't deserve someone like you.”

“I don't deserve  _ you _ .” 

“Stop one-upping me!”

“Still trying to beat me in everything, huh?”

“Of course. I don't know why that would stop.”

“Lance.”

“Leave me alone!”

“You're cute.”

“Damn straight.”

“Well-”

“Nope. I know what I said, I don't want to hear it.”

“Thanks so much, babe.”

“You are welcome.”

“Hm.”

“What?”

“Nothing, just- when was the last time we saw each other in person?”

“When you came to surprise me on Valentine's Day, right?”

“Damn. It’s been forever.”

“I know.”

“Why don't you open your door?”

“ _ No _ .”

“Yes.”

“Fuck!”

 

~~~

 

“Big mission tomorrow, huh?”

“Yeah. Stay safe, okay?”

“You're the one in the giant robot!”

“Just- please don't die, Keith. We might just take this huge amount of Galra territory. Don't do anything stupid. Please?”

“Well…”

“Keith Akira Kogane.”

“Fine. I won't.”

“Good.”

“The same goes for you, Mr. Selfless.”

“Alright, Mr. Kickass.”

“Hey- I love you. A lot. And maybe after this mission I can come home.”

“I love you too, Keith. I'll see you soon.”

“I know.”

  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> hmm i still don't like that ending but oh whale
> 
> thanks for reading!! comments and kudos are deeply appreciated  
> ily all


End file.
